goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket kills Evil Ivy Smith and gets ungrounded
Cast Rocket-Eric Groot-Young Guy/Charlie Eric-himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Ivy-Emma E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Evil Ivy-Salli Sarah West-Kimberly Ruth West-Julie Transcript Rocket: I wonder what's on YouTube today. E/D's Dad: Eric, David and Ivy, how dare you kill Putt Putt Enters the Race?! It was one of my favourite games, and also you made Evil Ivy cry because she loves that game! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded groun- Rocket: Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me, not Evil Ivy Smith! Putt Putt Enters the Race is my favorite game and she ruined my memories! I got it! I'm going to kill her by beating her up and bring my partner Groot to donate all of her baby stuff to the Save-Ums! (Rocket opens the cage door to release Groot) Rocket: Okay Groot, I know you also hate Evil Ivy. But I've got an idea, come on. Groot: Okay, Rocket. (Rocket and Groot left the household) Rocket: OK, now we're at Eric's house, so now we're going to kill her! Eric, David and Ivy: (in Mordecai, Rigby and Jazzi's voices) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rocket: (offscreen) Halt! Stop right there, Evil Ivy! Evil Ivy: Huh? Who goes here? Oh no! It's Rocket and Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy, and their film isn't made for babies! Rocket: Yes, it is I, Rocket Raccoon! Groot: And I'm Groot! E/D's Mom: Rocket, what are you doing here? Rocket: First all, Putt Putt is my favorite video game, not yours! And second, I am now preparing to kill Evil Ivy because she is the worst GoAnimate character when she was a "chubby crybaby" and also she is Ivy's evil clone! But first, I want Eric, David and Ivy out of this house! David: Yay, we're free! Rocket: Prepare to die Evil Ivy, nice knowing you! Evil Ivy: How about a duel? Rocket: I accept! (Rocket Raccoon vs Evil Ivy Smith) Narrator: Round 1! Go! Evil Ivy: Abracadabra! Rocket: Nice shot, now it's my turn! Spitfire! Evil Ivy: Uh oh, my gun is gone, I'm losing power! (Groot walks in) Groot: Good, now that Evil Ivy is getting distracted by Rocket. It's time for me to donate all of his baby stuff to the Save-Ums! (Groot packs all of Evil Ivy's baby stuff to donate them to the Save-Ums) Rocket: Good! Now to finish you off. Any last words before I kill you? Evil Ivy: Please don't kill me, I like to everywhere including Barney, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Dora, Bob the Builder and many more! Rocket: It doesn't matter, now I will shoot you with my gun once and for all! (Fight is censored) Rocket: (Dragon Kamui roar) DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!! Evil Ivy: (in Custard's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Evil Ivy is dead with blood spills over her head) E/D's Mom: Oh my God, you've killed Evil Ivy! E/D's Dad: (in Kyle Broflovski's voice) You (CENSORED BY TRAIN WHISTLE)! (You win) Rocket: (in his movie voice) Oh yeah! (normal voice) I did that for her own good! So peace out suckers! Groot, give me five! (Rocket and Groot high five each other with their hands) (At Home) Ruth West: Rocket, thank you for killing Evil Ivy Smith, she is a worst character on GoAnimate because she is a fan of Barney, Teletubbies, Sesame Street and other baby shows, being a chubby crybaby and stealing your memories. Also, saving Eric, David and Ivy from getting into trouble about killing Putt Putt Enters the Race and a lot of bad actions for what she did. You are ungrounded for life. Ruth West: We will go to Chuck E. Cheese's later now with the Avengers who are just cleaning their yard. Rocket: Thanks, Sarah and Ruth. You're good girls I have ever had. (The End) Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded